


Not much space

by Damatris



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is So Done, M/M, Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damatris/pseuds/Damatris
Summary: Prompt: There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re closeAkaJaskier reacts in the only reasonable way to having Geralt pinning him against the wall.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Not much space

**Author's Note:**

> No relation to the Song you know's just begun series

"Geralt! Just the man I hoped to see, a true sight for sore eyes!" Jaskier exclaimed in a rush, grabbing Geralt's arm and continuing walking hastily down the street.

"What did you do?" Geralt asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think I did something?" Jaskier protested, glancing around.

"Because you're speaking in your 'I fucked up and need saving' cadence," Geralt deadpanned, allowing himself to be dragged along. "So, what did you do?"

"There miiiight have been a misunderstanding between me, a handsome fella, and his very pretty wife… But it wasn't my fau– Shit! There's more of them now," Jaskier cursed as he looked behind. Time to start running.

Thankfully Geralt was still letting himself be tugged around.

"Don't they have better things to do than hunt a bard?"

"Hmmm."

"That's not a useful comment, Geralt!" Jaskier said as they rounded another corner.

Suddenly, Jaskier found himself being yanked hard and slammed against a wall. Just as he was about to complain a hand pressed itself against his mouth, cutting him off and muffling each sound he tried to make.

"Shut up," Geralt growled into Jaskier's ear, voice low.

The thrill it caused to run down Jaskier's spine was more than enough to silence him.

Geralt was close.

So _very close_.

"Stop moving. Your clothes rustle," Geralt commanded, warm breath tickling Jaskier's neck. In emphasis, Geralt crowded him more firmly against the wall until their chests were pressed together.

Jaskier hadn't expected Geralt to get even closer.

He hoped Geralt would confuse his suddenly almost painfully racing heart to be caused by the pursuers. Since it most definitely wasn't because of having Geralt –the man he loved in vain– suddenly holding him firmly between himself and a wall. No. It definitely wasn't that.

"They're gone now," Geralt said, meeting Jaskier's wide eyes.

Jaskier hadn't even noticed the danger having literally passed. He still couldn't focus on anything else than the proximity to Geralt. On the way he could see all the different shades of of gold in Geralt's eyes, on the way Geralt's warm breath was still tickling him, on the way Geralt had pinned him.

Geralt's hand was still against his mouth so Jaskier did the only sensible thing.

He licked it

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun filling this prompt from an anon on tumblr! ❤️


End file.
